


Chasing the Sun

by astronomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomii/pseuds/astronomii
Summary: Something dwells in the depths.There's a myth of a certain magical creature that lurks in the deepest depths of the great blue sea. However, most who venture out to sea hardly ever return. Thus, this fool's quest has slowed to a halt, leaving the creatures and humans alike to their never crossing worlds.The higher the risk, the greater the reward—or so the saying goes. And it seems that not quite everyone has given up the fruitless search. However, what dwells in the waters is not the only thing stirring the country into a frenzy. With tensions rising above land and borders between kingdoms grow tense, the peace treaty that has kept the land united it beginning to fall apart.A pursuit for fame and glory and one last stand to save the kingdoms has commenced, and you pray that hope might just be enough to save them all.





	1. Chasing the Sun

 

* * *

**Chasing the Sun**

Various Haikyuu x Mermaid!Reader

Fantasy AU

* * *

 

_Something dwells in the depths._

There's a myth of a certain magical creature that lurks in the deepest depths of the great blue sea. Many have sought after this legend in hopes of witnessing one with their own eyes and passing down a legacy for generations to come. Fortune, fame, wealth—those venturous enough embark on journeys to bring back luxuries. However, most who venture out to sea hardly ever return.

Thus, this fool's quest has slowed to a halt, leaving the creatures and humans alike to their never crossing worlds.

The higher the risk, the greater the reward—or so the saying goes. And it seems that not quite everyone has given up the fruitless search. Mariners and fishermen try their luck, only to never be heard of again. If any passersby cared to listen to the whispers that flit from town to town, they would find that there's much more to the calm waters than what's on the surface. However, what dwells in the waters is not the only thing stirring the country into a frenzy. 

With tensions rising above land and borders between kingdoms grow tense, the peace treaty that has kept the land united it beginning to fall apart.

Fragments crack along Shiratorizawa and Aobajousai's delicate amity. Whispers of war and promises of death loom heavily on the horizon. All the while, calls for a revolution are being brought forth within Kitagawa Daiichi. The tyrant king must be overthrown, the people chorus. Tragically, the king of Yukigaoka has fallen ill, and a heir needs to be named. Rumors of the king's illegitimate son spread like a wildfire. 

A pursuit for fame and glory and one last stand to save the kingdoms has commenced, and you pray that hope might just be enough to save them all.

 


	2. i.

The rain is relentless as it beats down on the roaring waves that seem to tower meters high. Ships are thrown about like mere child's play. Countless of men are thrown overboard every time the boat lurches dangerously close to capsizing, and the white sails flutter rapidly in the air, surrendering to the weather. Ominous thunder rumbles loudly, bringing along promises of even heavier rain, jarring everyone on board. Lightning streaked across the sky with a loud clap, illuminating everything in the darkness for a fraction of a second. There's nothing but pure fear in every crew member's face as they struggle to stay above water. With every shout, every order, another bucket of seawater was hastily scooped into buckets and dumped back into sea. Not a single member was left with devout resolution that this may be their final moments. 

Mournfully, the captain stood on deck; his tears seamlessly blended in with the falling rain. In one hand, he had the captain's hat, his pride and joy of commanding a ship. In this other, he held a locket with his final reminder of his family. His captain's hat was placed over his heart as he muttered fervent prayers to the gods, anyone, as long as his crew got to see one more day. Despite the hope in his heart, he knew that this would soon be the end.

He was but a mortal man, and with him, he carried many deep sorrows. Perhaps his greed had taken him too far. His greed to want more than what he already had. To have more gold, more simple pleasures. He truly only wanted the best for his wife. Or was it his envy? His envy towards those in the upper classes who flaunted their wealth with their heavy gaudy jewelry, nice suits and dresses, and their pristine ivory white horse-drawn carriages. Was it so wrong for him to crave those things? No. It was because he was mortal, pitifully mortal. And it was within mortal nature to constantly seek betterment, to want things just out of reach, to be jealous of others who had these things out of reach. 

He's heard of rich tales of paradise under the sea, of treasures beyond your wildest dreams, of promises of eternal youth. There were luxuries only those who lived in the watery depths of the ocean would know about.

Of course this was all rumors, all hearsay. However, once in a while, stories arise of creatures living in the depths. Creatures who, unlike anything man has ever seen, breathe both water and air. Their shadowy figures are almost never drawn with precise details, but there's enough eyewitnesses and stories going around to cause a stir. No one knew quite what to call them; their most notable name being the merfolk. They're said to be impossibly beautiful, with tails that shone like a thousand glittering gemstones in the sun. It's said if you were to witness one of these merfolk in person, the personal value you would have is practically worth its weight in gold. 

Although most didn't care much about the gossip, there was almost a new story every week. The rumors came through towns like the incoming tides, ever changing. One man's tale never quite matched another's. Some were complacent about the news, choosing to live the rest of their quiet lives as they had been doing. But then there were the risk takers, the thrill seekers, and those who abandoned absolutely everything in hopes of seeking fortunes they could only earn if they worked three or more lifetimes total. Not even the nobles or royalty were spared from this obsession. There was a saying that if you were to have a merfolk in your possession, you would automatically be crowned king. 

Ships constantly came in and out of the harbor as many sought out to find these merfolk for themselves and strike it rich.

He was certainly no exception. 

"Captain," the first crewmate reports. "We've sustained heavy damage to the ship's living quarters, and the men are trying to patch things up to the best of their ability. Your orders?"

"There's no way out of this storm." Placing his hat back on its spot on his head, the captain smiles ruefully, "We've had a good run, men; I'm proud to have you all as my crewmates."

There is a heavy meaning with the captain's words, and even the first crewmate can only look beyond at the horizon that only seemed to shift and sway. As if all the crew members surrender to their inevitable fate, the hustling on deck stills for a moment of silence. The soft pitter-patter of the rain echoes loudly in the storm. There are no words exchanged between the captain and his loyal men, and some close their eyes to mutter their final prayers for a safe journey to the afterlife. 

The sea, almost in understanding, rises to the occasion. The ship was far too damaged and the crew was far too weary to make it through this storm. A wave looms over the ship, its shadow casting a dark gloom over the deck. It's taller than anything he's ever had to face. The captain braces himself, and his hand only clenches around the small locket in his left hand tighter. The wave seems to hover in suspense before it slowly collapses, submerging everything in an instant. The ship and its crew is swallowed up, the dark waves pulling everything under until not even a single plank of wood remained floating on the surface. 

 _Dead men tell no tales_ , or so the saying goes. 

The locket, heavy with the final wishes of the captain, slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea. Its tale, its story, to be told another time, another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be an original story but i'm terrible at coming up with characters and haikyuu is my main fandom at the moment so i thought why not. 
> 
> i'm debating if i want to continue writing this as one of my major stories. i am not quite sure where this will go for now, in all honestly. if this story gets enough positive feedback, i might consider writing and continuing to monthly update, to the best of my ability. if not, then updates will be sporadic at best. sorry for any inconveniences.


	3. ii.

_A dark vortex of swirling, murky waters pulled down everything from the surface to the unforgiving bottom of the sea. Storm clouds brewed ominously overhead, and thunder roared so loudly you were sure your bones rattled._

_You clung futilely onto a lone, drifting piece of plank. The shouts of men and women around you were panicked, frenzied. You wanted to call out to reassure them, but salty seawater relentlessly drowned out your cries._ _Everything ached. Your arms tired from clinging tightly and your lungs burned for oxygen. You felt yourself slipping; the crashing waves around you threatened to tear you apart._

_Then, you let go._

_The ocean swept you underneath, and you shut your eyes at the impact. Holding your breath as long as you can, you felt your lungs burn and scream for oxygen. In protest to everything your body was telling you, you opened your mouth and the water suffocated you._

_You struggled to remain conscious until_

_your_

_vision_

_turned_

_black._

 

* * *

 

You awoke with a start, almost completely crashing into a bunch of boulders in the process. You were underwater, and you instinctively held your breath as long as you could until your lungs couldn't take it anymore. When you finally gave way and gasped like your life depended on it, you realized you were still normal.

You weren't drowning. You _couldn't_ drown. A delirious laugh bubbled from your lips as you giggled at the realization.

You were fine; you could breathe. 

It took you a couple moments to gather your thoughts so you could properly piece together what you were doing prior to your impromptu nap. The kelp you had slept on was matted and frayed, clearly a sign of your distress. It was out of the ordinary for the reoccurring nightmares to surface; you just wished you knew what they mean. 

"I knew I could recognize that laugh from anywhere," a snarky voice started. "What do you think you're doing, sleeping in the middle of nowhere like that? What if you got hurt, fishbrain."

Tsukishima glared at you, irritation laced in tone, but you couldn't help but see the worry evident on his face. 

"Sorry Kei," you mumbled apologetically. "I went away to have some time to think, but it didn't help too much."

"Of course you'd think about meaningless things," he snorted derisively. Nevertheless, Tsukishima took a seat beside you on the rocks. 

You scooted to the side, folding your tail slightly to give him some room. The dappled sunlight the water filtered through reflected off your scales turning them a variety of colors ranging from different shades of greens, blues, and pearls. Tucking yourself in slightly, you shot Tsukishima a glance from the color of your eye. He seemed deep in thought, so you didn't feel like it was right to bother him. 

The two of you enjoyed the silence for a little while longer before he spoke. 

"Aren't you going to talk about it and be annoying like you normally do?"

"I thought you didn't like it when I ramble," you questioned, clearly confused. "You always nag me an earful when I'm done anyways."

"Firstly, I don't _nag_ -"

"You do," you stated as a matter-of-fact.

He ignored you, of course, and carried on. 

"-Secondly, it's my job to take care of your problems. Don't tell me you already forgot."

"The all powerful Kei is willing to listen to my complaints. How I am _truly_ honored."

Placing a hand over your heart, it took all your willpower not to burst out laughing as you batted your eyelashes at him. Sarcasm dripped from your lips, but the mirth in your gaze diffused the situation all the same. Tsukishima scoffed, but you noticed the blush just barely tinging his cheeks. How cute. 

"On second thought, maybe I should leave."

He made a movement to leave, when you snagged his wrist and pulled him back down. 

"Sit down, silly. I'll tell you because you asked oh so politely," you winked. "I've been having these dreams recently; actually, they're more like nightmares. But in every single one, I find myself drowning. Before you say anything, I know I'm being irrational, I _can't_ drown anyways. It's just... it all feels so _real_..." You trailed off, your mind wandering as you stared at the school of brightly colored fish swimming by. 

Tsukishima grumbled something you didn't quite catch before he flicked you on the forehead; you were positive it left a mark. 

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're right about one thing," Tsukishima teased, amber eyes glimmering. "You're stupid. Drowning, really? That kind of thing won't ever happen, so don't even worry about it."

Lightly smacking him on the arm, you turned your troubled gaze to the side in order to not arouse any more suspicion. Tsukishima was right, not that you'll ever admit that fact. It was strange that someone who practically lived underwater would be afraid of drowning. However, you remembered what it was like to not be able to breathe.

It was terrifying. 

Your fingers immediately touched the small piece of smooth glass around your neck in search of comfort. You gently weaved the thin silver chain around your fingers as you focused on some point far, far away. Tsukishima, as if perturbed by the silence, knocked his shoulder against yours in an attempt to snap you out your thoughts. Turning back so you faced him, you gave him an irritated and pointed glare. 

"Race you back," he taunted. 

"I'd still beat you, even if you got a ten second head start."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," you grinned, before propelling yourself forward and darting into open waters. 

Laughing off Tsukishima's protests, you raced on ahead. 

 

* * *

 

"I won," you announced, coming to a halting stop after approximately five minutes.

Tsukishima didn't respond, and you swam around him to get a proper look at his face. It was just as you thought, this boy was sulking. 

"Better luck next time?" you offered, knowing fully well you would win every single time.

Tsukishima's brow twitched in annoyance before he practically pounced on you and began viciously tickling your sides. You yelp tumbled from your lips as you attempted to swim backwards and avoid the giant. Alas, all your efforts were in vain as peals of laughter escaped. Wheezing violently, you tried desperately to pry his hands off your fairly ticklish sides. 

" _Kei_!" you shrieked. "Stop it-! That _tickles_ -!"

Your protests fell to deaf ears until another set of voices startled you and Tsukishima both. 

"Tsukishima, w-what are you doing to (Y/n)?"

"Tsukki, what are you doing?"

The two of you broke apart, with Tsukishima flushing a very attractive shade of red as you struggled to calm your racing heart and catch your breath. Yamaguchi and Yachi apprehensively stood off to the side. A tense, awkward silence permeated the air as you avoided eye contact with Tsukishima. A few beats of silence passed before you finally felt calm enough to breath normally. In an effort to relieve the tension, you swam up and gave Yachi a hug. 

"Yacchan! It's good to see you again," you greeted with a smile. "How was your date with Yamaguchi?"

All at once, the tension diffused and Yachi tried, in vain, to protest against your obvious implications. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, looked ready to pass out.

"I-It wasn't a date...!" Yachi panicked. "We were just friends hanging out! Yeah, just f-friends! N-No date whatsoever!" 

"Mhm," you hummed with a coy smile, not entirely convinced. "Then why is it lover boy looks ready to faint?"

"What-? Oh no, Tadashi, are you alright?!"

You chuckled into the palm of your hand. It was just so fun teasing the two. You swam back to Tsukishima, an all too knowing smile present on your visage. 

"He's definitely courting her," you chortled. "Ah, young love."

"You act like you're so much older," Tsukishima deadpanned, turning his head to glance at his childhood friend and your younger sister.

There's an indescribable feeling written in his eyes that you had only just noticed now. He looked so somber, forlorn. It was unlike anything you have ever seen before. For the first time, Tsukishima looked older, more mature, more serious. It felt like you were falling behind.

You catch yourself from resting a hand on his arm to comfort him, immediately shrinking back and tucking your arm against your chest. If Tsukishima noticed your small gesture, he didn't comment on it. You're grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

Yachi managed to calm Yamaguchi down enough to keep him from passing out before she swam up to you two. She looked uncharacteristically nervous, even for a normally jumpy girl like herself. Her eyes occasionally flickered to yours before training downcast, and she nervously intertwined her hands. If anything, you would say she almost looked guilty. 

"If you aren't busy..." Yachi trailed off. "Father wants to speak with you, (Y/n)."

Immediately, you go slack. There's a low rumble from the jagged rocks in the distance, and you force yourself to look confident despite the fact your hands trembled. Just like the calm before a storm, you smell the scent of heavy rain. 

"Is that so. If that's the case, better not keep him waiting." Turning to face your three closest companions, you clasp your hands behind your back to still them as you shoot them the brightest smile you can muster. "Besides, it can't be too bad, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last week was undeniably terrible lmao. i had a half hour nap only on the friday bc i pulled an all nighter to finish homework. pro tip: don't be like me kiddos. take ur time, but make sure to get stuff done.  
> an update, as promised, bc i have an extra day off to y'know chillax and push off responsibilities (; this was actually supposed to get out last week but i practically fell asleep all three days
> 
> ok but the bigger question is how the fuck to write for mermaids w/o making it seem awkward af is what i wanna know. i can't write the word swimming instead of walking without crying internally
> 
> this is a big filler chapter and it's honestly rushed & hella unplanned bc i have an idea where this plot is going but have no idea how to get there. it's like knowing your destination but not knowing the path there LOL  
> i wrote half of this on my phone sorry for its entirety being dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> comments & criticism greatly appreciated!  
> read this [elsewhere](https://www.quotev.com/story/11648611/Chasing-the-Sun).


End file.
